2000 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 4th | MVP = Niko Dimitrakos | MVPTeam = Maine | prevseason_year = 1999 | prevseason_link = 1999 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2001 | nextseason_link = 2001 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2000 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 16th Tournament in the history of the conference. It was played between March 9 and March 18, 2000. Quarterfinal games were played at home team campus sites, while the final four games were played at the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts, the home venue of the NHL's Boston Bruins. By winning the tournament, Maine received the Hockey East's automatic bid to the 2000 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured three rounds of play. The team that finishes ninth in the conference is not eligible for tournament play. In the first round, the first and eighth seeds, the second and seventh seeds, the third seed and sixth seeds, and the fourth seed and fifth seeds played a best-of-three with the winner advancing to the semifinals. In the semifinals, the highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-elimination game, with the winner advancing to the championship game. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2000 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket March 9–11 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='Boston University' | RD1-score1-1='4' | RD1-score1-2='5' | RD1-score1-3=— | RD1-seed2=8 | RD1-team2=Massachusetts | RD1-score2-1=2 | RD1-score2-2=2 | RD1-score2-3=— | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='New Hampshire' | RD1-score3-1='5' | RD1-score3-2='3'* | RD1-score3-3=— | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-team4=Merrimack | RD1-score4-1=2 | RD1-score4-2=2 | RD1-score4-3=— | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Boston College' | RD1-score5-1='8' | RD1-score5-2='3' | RD1-score5-3=— | RD1-seed6=6 | RD1-team6=Northeastern | RD1-score6-1=4 | RD1-score6-2=2 | RD1-score6-3=— | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='Maine' | RD1-score7-1='5' | RD1-score7-2='5'* | RD1-score7-3=— | RD1-seed8=5 | RD1-team8=Providence | RD1-score8-1=3 | RD1-score8-2=4 | RD1-score8-3=— | RD2='Semifinals' March 17 | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1=Boston University | RD2-score1=2 | RD2-seed2=4 | RD2-team2='Maine' | RD2-score2='4' | RD2-seed3=2 | RD2-team3=New Hampshire | RD2-score3=1 | RD2-seed4=3 | RD2-team4='Boston College' | RD2-score4='2' | RD3='Championship' March 18 | RD3-seed1=4 | RD3-team1='Maine' | RD3-score1='2' | RD3-seed2=3 | RD3-team2=Boston College | RD3-score2=1 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) Boston University vs. (8) Massachusetts |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Jack Baker - PP - 04:05 |1-2-2 = 02:53 - SH - Joe Culgin |1-3-1 = Carl Corazzini - PP - 00:17 Jack Baker - 01:23 John Sabo - SH - 09:43 |1-3-2 = 01:23 - Jeff Blanchard |goalie1-1 = Rick DiPietro ( 13 saves / 15 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Markus Helanen ( 38 saves / 42 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 5 – 2 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 18:56 - Darcy King |2-2-1 = Jack Baker - 04:24 Tommi Degerman - 07:55 |2-2-2 = 02:49 - Jeff Blanchard |2-3-1 = Tommi Degerman - GW - 07:15 John Sabo - 07:48 Pat Aufiero - PP - 13:44 |2-3-2 = 19:45 - EA - Kris Porter |goalie2-1 = Rick DiPietro ( 24 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Markus Helanen ( 21 saves / 26 shots ) |series = Boston University won series 2–0}} (2) New Hampshire vs. (7) Merrimack |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = Joshua Prudden - 10:07 Patrick Foley - 11:39 |1-2-2 = 14:31 - Vincent Clevenger 14:59 - Stephen Moon |1-3-1 = Mike Souza - GW - 10:52 Jim Abbott - 11:06 Tim Walsh - 17:08 |goalie1-1 = Ty Conklin ( 22 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Cris Classen ( 28 saves / 33 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 3 – 2 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |ot2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 11:47 - Greg Classen |2-2-1 = Ryan Cordeiro - 03:02 |2-2-2 = 18:19 - Sandy Cohen |2-3-1 = Garrett Stafford - 07:53 |2-4-1 = Mike Souza - GW - 07:40 |goalie2-1 = Ty Conklin ( 29 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Tom Welby ( 47 saves / 50 shots ) |series = New Hampshire won series 2–0}} (3) Boston College vs. (6) Northeastern |score1 = 8 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Jeff Farkas - PP - 12:17 Jeff Farkas - 13:40 |1-1-2 = 12:39 - Matt Keating 16:18 - Brian Cummings |1-2-1 = Brian Gionta - 06:40 Ales Dolinar - 07:48 |1-2-2 = 19:24 - PP - Graig Mischler |1-3-1 = Mark McLennan - GW - 02:46 Mike Lephart - 03:19 Krys Kolanos - PP - 12:30 Brian Gionta - 17:05 |1-3-2 = 14:47 - PP - Matt Keating |goalie1-1 = Scott Clemmensen ( 24 saves / 28 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Mike Gilhooly ( 26 saves / 34 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 3 – 2 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Mike Mottau - PP - 05:32 |2-2-1 = Blake Bellefeuille - 18:06 |2-2-2 = 07:38 - PP - Graig Mischler |2-3-1 = Krys Kolanos - GW - 10:34 |2-3-2 = 03:44 - Matt Keating |goalie2-1 = Scott Clemmensen ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Jason Braun ( 32 saves / 34 shots ) |series = Boston College won series 2–0}} (4) Maine vs. (5) Providence |score1 = 5 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Jim Leger - 03:33 |1-1-2 = 13:28 - Matt Libby |1-2-1 = Niko Dimitrakos - PP - 05:58 Ben Guite - 09:02 Ben Guite - GW PP - 13:53 |1-2-2 = 15:57 - Fernando Pisani 16:49 - John DiSalvatore |1-3-1 = Brendan Walsh - EN PP - 19:40 |goalie1-1 = Matt Yeats ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Boyd Ballard ( 34 saves / 38 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 5 – 4 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |ot2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Tom Reimann - 17:33 |2-1-2 = 07:18 - Devin Rask 08:46 - PP - Heath Gordon |2-2-1 = Peter Metcalf - 10:27 |2-2-2 = 04:08 - Nick Lent 16:15 - Peter Fregoe |2-3-1 = Chris Heisten - 07:47 Lucas Lawson - 12:29 |2-4-1 = Brendan Walsh - GW - 11:48 |goalie2-1 = Matt Yeats ( 35 saves / 39 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Boyd Ballard ( 39 saves / 44 shots ) |series = Maine won series 2–0}} Semifinals (1) Boston University vs. (4) Maine |score1 = 2 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = Carl Corazzini - 08:10 |1-1-2 = 02:15 - Robert Ek 05:40 - Chris Heisten |1-2-2 = 14:16 - PP - Ben Guite 16:20 - Niko Dimitrakos |1-3-1 = Carl Corazzini - EA PP - 17:55 |goalie1-1 = Rick DiPietro ( 25 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Matt Yeats ( 36 saves / 38 shots )}} (2) New Hampshire vs. (3) Boston College |score1 = 1 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = Lanny Gare - 17:33 |1-3-2 = 12:26 - Blake Bellefeuille 15:53 - GW - Mike Lephart |goalie1-1 = Ty Conklin ( 26 saves / 28 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Clemmensen ( 20 saves / 21 shots )}} Championship (3) Boston College vs. (4) Maine |score1 = 1 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-3-1 = Bobby Allen - EA - 19:20 |1-3-2 = 03:11 - Cory Larose 19:57 - GW - Niko Dimitrakos |goalie1-1 = Matt Yeats ( 34 saves / 35 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Clemmensen ( 33 saves / 35 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Blake Bellefeuille (Boston College) *F Niko Dimitrakos* (Maine) *F Cory Larose (Maine) *D Robert Ek (Maine) *D Mike Mottau (Boston College) *G Matt Yeats (Maine) * Tournament MVP(s) References External links *Hockey East Online Category:2000 in hockey Category:Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament